Save Me From Myself
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Como fue que una pomposa barbie como Rosalie termino por enamorarse de un granjero del sur de Tennessee sin mucho dinero? Es fácil, un abrazo es mejor que mil palabras..


**Disclaimer:**

-La canción es _"__Save Me From Myself__"_ de _Christina Aguilera, _me encanta esta canción, no me gusta mucho Christina pero tengo mis canciones selectas..!!

-Y por supuesto, los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_..!!

Si, si, ya se que ya hice un One-Shot de Emmett y Rosalie.. pero esa era narrada por Emmett.. de lo que el sentía, y ahora se me ocurrió que esta canción le va perfectísimo a lo que Rose siente por Emmett.. el la salvo de vivir toda su eternidad triste.. y aunque no me cae bien tengo que aceptarlo.. bueno espero que les guste..!! Por cierto.. se siguen aceptando consejos para el de Esme y Carlisle.. tengo uno en proceso pero aun no lo adapto bien..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Save Me From Myself****..!!**

Rosalie POV

Soy exigente, eso ya lo se, cuando era humana me habían educado para siempre pedir lo mejor, mis padres decían que yo merecía todo envuelto en oro, y llegue a creerlo por un tiempo, no le hacia caso a mis pretendientes a menos que de verdad me dieran todo en bandeja de oro, no de plata, eso era para mediocres, yo quería oro, oro puro, era por eso que los tipos de Rochester no se hacían muchas ilusiones conmigo, conseguir mi amor era complicado, tenían que darme lo mejor, hacerme lo mejor, ser lo mejor.

Pero como cambian las cosas cuando tienes mas capacidad para pensar libremente en todos los detalles de la vida, o mejor dicho ahora, existencia, no puedo creer que de verdad encontré a mi hombre de oro, se que puedo llegar a ser muy molesta por mi forma de ser, pero es difícil deshacerse de viejos hábitos, pero Emmett me soporta, me tiene mucha mas paciencia de la que merezco, él era lo que yo necesitaba para darme cuenta de la verdad, para darme cuanta de todas las estupideces que había pensado cuando era humana.

_Is not so easy, loving me_

_It gets so complicated_

_All the things you've gotta be_

_Everything is changing_

_But you are the truth_

_I'm amaze by all your patience_

_For everything I put you through_

Desde el primer día en que Emmett había despertado en su nueva vida se la había pasado sonriendo, y ya me comenzaba a cansar, no que me molestara que sonriera, al contrario, me encantaba su traviesa sonrisa y esos hoyuelos que lo hacia lucir sumamente tierno a pesar de ser tan grande, era solo el hecho de que no se había molestado ni un poco al enterarse de su nueva vida, le había parecido casi genial ser un vampiro, me senté en el porche de la casa, pensaba en lo que probablemente estaría pensando Emmett, era demasiado tiempo sin hacer una escena o sin reclamarnos nada por quitarle su vida tan de repente.

-Hola, hola, me puedo sentar?- Emmett no espero a que le respondiera y se tumbo a mi lado, casi anochecía, y pronto el atardecer pintaría todo de colores dorados, mire a Emmett por un segundo, sonreía, suspire y volví mi vista hacia la puesta de sol- que pasa?

-Perdón?- le pregunte girándome para mirarlo, el me miraba confundido.

-Me miraste, y luego suspiraste, y parece que has estado esperando que yo haga algo durante los últimos días, o mejor dicho, como si no estuviera haciendo algo bien, que pasa? Me falta algún tipo de iniciación para pertenecer a la familia, o algo así?- me pregunto mientras se encogía de hombros, yo lo mire incrédula, en verdad era tan obvia?- vamos, me vas a decir que no es verdad? Te he visto observarme cuando crees que no te veo Rose, has estado muy pensativa últimamente y suspiras demasiadas veces para ser alguien que no necesita respirar.

Sonreí ante el último comentario, me había atrapado, aunque no sabia si decirle la verdad, que le importaría a él lo que yo sintiera sobre esta vida maldita, si el estaba tan feliz con su eterna juventud me vería como una loca, o tal vez se enojaría conmigo por haberlo transformado cuando yo misma odio esta vida, aunque no sabia si me sentiría mejor o peor si me decía que a él no le importaba vivir como vampiro, era joven, apenas si tenia una o dos semanas, podía cambiar de opinión cualquier día y… odiarme y… podría irse…

Solté otro suspiro al tiempo que escondía mi rostro entre mis manos, me picaban los ojos, no quería que Emmett se fuera, no quería que se enojara conmigo, pero tampoco quería que me mintiera diciéndome que no había problema alguno, fue entonces cuando sentí los enormes brazos de Emmett rodearme en un abrazo, abrí los ojos por la sorpresa pero no me moví, levante un poco mi rostro y me encontré con los rojos ojos de Emmett mirándome preocupado.

-Estas bien? Lo siento, no quería decir algo que te hiciera sentir mal, Rose- me dijo, abrí los ojos aun mas, él creía que me hacia daño? Esto estaba mal, yo era la que se suponía estaba preocupada por lastimarlo a él.

-No… yo… Emm, no es eso… es solo…- balbucee un poco y el seguía mirándome esperando respuesta, suspire y lo abrace, pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la sorpresa, pero después reacciono y apretó un poco su abrazo- no quiero que tu te sientas mal por esta nueva vida, no quiero que me culpes por ser egoísta y transformarte, y tampoco quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me… nos dejes, a la familia y a mi, te quiero… aquí.

Dije todo eso muy rápido y en voz baja, un humano no hubiese sido capaz de escucharlo para nada, pero Emmett capto cada palabra, aunque tardo un poco en responderme, en los segundos que duro el silencio seguía abrazándome, me sentía tan bien en sus brazos, me sentía protegida, como si nunca me dejaría caer.

-Claro que no me molesta, Rose, soy feliz, ya te lo dije, si no me hubieses salvado ese oso me hubiera matado por completo, y tal vez hasta comido, y créeme que yo preferiría morir por un alce, me caen mejor- sonreí de nuevo, de verdad no estaba absolutamente nada enojado- no te preocupes, no los dejare, no te dejare, siempre estaré aquí para cuando necesites un abrazo, soy bueno para eso, sabes?

-Ya me di cuenta- le dije mientras lo apretaba mas, el no me apretó por miedo a lastimarme, pero era verdad, era muy bueno dando abrazos.

_When I'm about to fall _

_Somehow you're always waiting _

_With your open arms to catch me_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

_From myself, yes_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

Pasaron los meses y Emmett seguía feliz y adaptándose casi perfectamente a la vida de vampiro vegetariano, había tenido unos cuantos accidentes, y ninguno de la familia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo sin salir lastimado, así que simplemente lo dejamos controlarse por el mismo, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, aunque con Esme también le gustaba estar, decía que le recordaba a su madre humana, me había contado tantas historias que ya me sentía parte de la familia McCarty, todas las historias una mas loca que la otra.

Era tan irreal, como me podía sentir tan atraída por el tipo de hombre que nunca imagine prestarle atención, me había contado de sus peleas, sus borracheras, sus bromas, nunca pensé en siquiera hablar con un hombre que bebiera mas de dos copas de vino, y vaya que se me habían presentado hombres que me bajaban el cielo y cada una de las estrellas con tal de conversar conmigo, pero Emmett, con esa risa traviesa, ese cinismo tan encantador, me había conquistado completamente.

-Vamos, ya, dime tu, como fue que Carlisle te transformo?- Emmett y yo estábamos sentados en un par de sillas en el porche, me miraba con una sonrisa esperando mi respuesta, sabia que también estaba a punto de morir, pero… no podía contarle, no podía dejar de pensar que esa horrible situación nunca hubiese ocurrido si Emmett hubiese sido mi prometido y no Royce, había pasado por la peor experiencia del mundo todo por mis tonteras de niña rica, sabia que Emmett nunca me haría sufrir, por mas especial que fuera yo, por mas caprichosa, el nunca me abandonaría.

_My love is tainted _

_By your touch _

_Cuz some guys have shown me aces_

_But you've got that royal flush_

_I now is crazy, everyday_

_Well tomorrow maybe shaky_

_But you never turn away_

-Rose, que tienes? Por favor, no me gusta verte así, dime que hago para ayudarte- lo siguiente que sentí fueron los brazos de Emmett a mi alrededor, hundí mi rostro en su pecho rápidamente, respiraba agitadamente, siempre me ponía así cuando recordaba esa noche, Emmett me acaricio el cabello intentando calmarme, estaba muy preocupado, podía sentirlo.

-Te lo contare algún día Emm, créeme, te lo prometo, pero no ahora, no puedo- le dije sin dejar de abrazarlo, no quería recordar ese horrible momento, mis últimos recuerdos humanos, los que desearía poder olvidar.

-No tienes que contarme nada Rose, no te preocupes- me dijo mientras sobaba mi brazo con una de sus enormes manos.

-Si quiero, pero no puedo, al menos no ahora- le dije en voz baja, sentí como asintió, respire el aroma de Emmett para calmarme, nos quedamos así un buen rato, no sabia cuanto tiempo, pero ya había oscurecido y Carlisle se había ido a su turno en el hospital, podía escuchar los silenciosos movimientos de Edward y Esme dentro de la casa, gire la cabeza un poco para mirar hacia el bosque, me gustaba eso, en el porche, con un abrazo de Emmett, eran tan perfectos.

-Oh ya se lo que pasa aquí- dijo Emmett de pronto con una sonrisa traviesa, levante la cabeza y lo mire con una ceja alzada- te estas haciendo adicta a mis abrazos, no es verdad?

Solté una risita ante la conclusión que había sacado, era verdad, me gustaban mucho sus abrazos, sabia cual era el momento justo para darlos y reconfortaban mas que mil palabras de aliento.

-Mira, hay que hacer un trato- me dijo fingiendo seriedad, lo mire con una sonrisa- tu me dices cuando vas a tener un ataque de tristeza, y yo te abrazo antes de que pongas tu cara de sufrimiento y así no te veo, por que la verdad es la única expresión con la que no me gusta tu rostro, que te parece?

-Me parece bien- dije antes de soltar una carcajada, me apretó de nuevo en su abrazo, el también reía, sabia perfectamente como hacerme sentir mejor, y estaba completamente segura, estaba enamorada de Emmett.

_Don't ask me why I'm crying_

_Cuz' when I start to crumble_

_You know how to keep me smiling_

_You always save me from myself_

_From myself, myself_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

Era sorprendente, era como si Emmett ya hubiese estado elegido solamente para mí, él era absolutamente perfecto para mí, a pesar de todas mis dudas, de todo lo que pensé pudo haber pasado al transformarlo, de todas mis estúpidas expectativas del hombre perfecto, no eran ni la mitad de perfectas de lo que es Emmett, toda la coraza fría que me había esforzado por levantar a mi alrededor desde que era una humana tonta, se había derretido por completo con los abrazos de Emmett.

Él había roto el hielo que me cubría con mucha facilidad, había devuelto el amor a mi vida, y un sentimiento que había creído tener, pero lo que sentía por el idiota de Royce no era ni la sombra del amor puro, Emmett era absolutamente otro nivel, por mas rudo y grande que se viera, el era el mas tierno y amoroso oso de peluche gigante que jamás había tenido, lo amaba y el me amaba, éramos el uno para el otro.

_I know is hard, is hard_

_But you've broken all my walls_

_You've be my strength, so strong_

-Sabes que, después de todas las historias que me has contado sobre tu vida humana, aun no comprendo como fue que terminaste enamorándote de un granjero del sur de Tennessee sin mucho dinero- me dijo Emmett, estábamos recostados en el césped del patio trasero mirando el amanecer, ya habían pasado tres años desde que lo salve de ese oso, sus accidentes con humanos se habían reducido notoriamente y ahora sus ojos ya eran prácticamente dorados, igual que los míos.

-No comprendo tu pregunta- dije, sabia que con granjero del sur de Tennessee sin mucho dinero se refería a él mismo, pero no quería aceptar la estupidez mía al creer que el príncipe azul iba a ir a tocar mi puerta y que iba a vivir una vida con extremos lujos siendo humana.

-Si, bueno, se que ahora ya tengo dinero, que no es mío sino de Carlisle, pero bueno, igual lo gasto, la cosa es que, te enamoraste de mi siendo todo lo contrario a lo que esperabas, no soy para nada refinado, mis modales no son los mejores, nunca fui bueno con la alta sociedad y esas cosas, me refiero a que…- lo silencie de un beso, bueno, si quería que le confesara mis idioteces, entonces lo haría, solo a él, solo a mi Emmett.

-Tienes toda la razón, tu no eres como me imaginaba a mi perfecto y refinado marido multimillonario, y si, probablemente ante mi estupidez humana, no te habría hecho caso de habernos conocido en nuestras vidas humanas- le dije, el alzo las cejas pero no dijo nada, le sonreí y le di otro beso antes de continuar- pero ahora que te conozco y que no soy la misma niñita tonta de antes se que tu eres perfecto para mi Emm, se que tu eres lo que yo necesito para bajarme del globo de ego que llevo conmigo todo el tiempo, se que tu me ayudas a mejorar, se que me proteges cuando lo necesito, se que todas tus ocurrencias son buenas para mi, algunas me hacen recapacitar de ciertas cosas que había ignorado durante años, me haces ser una mejor persona, o vampiro, como sea.

-En serio?- me pregunto

-Por supuesto que si, te amo Emm, y eso es en general, amo todas tus ocurrencias, todas las cosas lindas que me dices, todo, todo- le dije antes de besarlo de nuevo, nos separamos y me miro con una sonrisa traviesa, yo solté una risa- bien ahora tu, dime por que te enamoraste de una pomposa barbie como yo.

-Oh! Por favor! Que pregunta! Solo mira esto- me dijo antes de darme una nalgada, solté una carcajada, después paso una mano por todo el largo de mi pierna- y esto, uff! Como no enamorarse de algo así!!

Me abrazo fuertemente antes de besarme, lo amaba, cada una de sus locas ocurrencias, cada uno de sus chistes y comentarios, y en especial sus abrazos, esos abrazos que siempre lograban sacarme a flote cuando estaba por hundirme de nuevo en mi triste vida inmortal, la cual ahora ya tenia un punto brillante, y ese punto era mi enorme oso de peluche personal, mi Emmett.

_Don't ask me why I love you_

_Is obvious your tenderness_

_Is what I need to make me_

_A better woman to myself_

_To myself, myself_

_You're gonna save me from myself_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y bien..¿? Que les pareció..¿? Espero que les haya gustado..!! Yo también quiero un oso así que me de abrazos y.. que me consienta y.. que me haga reír y.. ay bueno, quiero un Emmett..!! dejen reviews por fa..!!


End file.
